


The Holy man and the Godless Heathen

by Girlfromthemojave



Category: Fallout: New Vegas
Genre: AU, Bos members do get vacations, F/M, Flashbacks of BOS life in the citadel, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Just a lowly paladin, May December relationship, Slice of Life, The Mormon and the Atheist, big sister and little sister, demonic spiders, fuck Daniel his the reason I don't like missionaries, how the west was won, not a whole lot of drama
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-14
Updated: 2017-06-14
Packaged: 2018-11-14 00:42:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11196873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Girlfromthemojave/pseuds/Girlfromthemojave
Summary: Judas Cardinal had left the Mojave and fled to Zion to get away from the chaos that was consuming New Vegas after The Legion and BOS and its allies managed to secure the victory, but what she got  was mixed up in yet another battle.Oh and she got the eye of Zions resident holy man, the man The myth, the legend himself, Joshua Graham.This her little slice of life and how she  juggled being not only a Paladin in the BOS but also a part time tribal war general and the lover of The legions personal ghost.





	1. To get away but get trapped

**Author's Note:**

> This just seeet stuff, maybe some lime later but this the story of Judas and Graham.

“So you’re the courier that everyone keeps talking about?”

The burned man asked quietly as he expertly cleaned his seemingly endless stack of .45 pistols.

The fluorescent pink haired dwarf nodded soberly, her pitch black tinted aviators hid her eyes but Joshua could still feel her inquisitive gaze.  
“That would be me, the name’s Judas. You expecting another courier or somethin’?”

The woman said tilting her head as she stretched and folded her arms behind her head.

“You could say that, rumor has it that Edward or _Caesar_ I should say is still trying to find me. He has sent many of his Frumentarii after me but as you can see all of them have failed and I heard his latest attempt at ending me is going to be by sending an assassine was is a courier."

Judas hummed and nodded, biting her lip as she did so, her lips slowly formed an amused smirk.

Joshua looked up from his work,

“Let me guess you were sent here to dispose of me too? I knew my old friend was desperate but I never expected he'd send a woman. Not that there's anything wrong with a female soldier but if youve heard stories of the Legion you'd understand my surprise."

Judas snorted with laugh as she shook her pixie styled hair, her side swept bangs swinging around wildly.

“Mmmm sorry to disappoint you but I'm not here to kill you but I'm quite familiar with Caesar, technically I work for him.”

“Is that so? Tell me if you're not here to kill me then why did you come here?”

“Honestly…Because I had to get the fuck away from the Mojave. I was getting stir crazy and once I finished my mission out in The Mojave, I told my Elder I wanted time off and he said either I can go back to the Capital Wasteland or come out this way.”

Joshua raised his eyebrow,

“Elder? That's not a legion term. Tell me Courier, who are you loyal to?

The pink haired woman smiled and pulled off her sunglasses and tucked them into the pocket of her pants then she pulled off the traveling cloak she was wearing revealing her army style clothing underneath and a pair of glowing holotags.

“The Brotherhood of Steel.”

The burned man tilted his head and hummed.

“I thought your group was-”

“Dead?”

“Indeed, tell me if you're loyal to the Brotherhood then why are you working for for Caesar?”

“Well you know the saying ‘The enemy of my enemy is my friend?’ Well that little tid bit applies here.”

“So you're saying that the two groups are allied against the Republic?”

“Pretty much but that's not all.”

“Really?”

“Yup, not only did The Brotherhood ally ourselves with the Legion but we’re also allies with the Enclave remnants and the Boomers.”

“That caesar has truly gone mad, considering how he ranted about technology being the downfall of mankind. A little bit of hypocrite now isn't he?" Joshua said casually looking up from his work again.

“No he’s smart, I'd rather have to deal and live with or by him than Lanius.”

Judas shivered and wrinkled her nose at the mention of Legate.

“I've heard stories of Lanius but never personally met him.” Graham sighed as he went back to working on his guns.

“Consider that a blessing.”

Joshua tilted his head and eyed the tiny woman.

“And why is that?”

“You've heard the stories of how he's a bloodthirsty maniac and let it be known that not even Caesar or an anyone else thinks Lanius has what it takes to lead the Legion. I personally prefer Inculta.”

“Inculta, as in Vulpes Inculta?” Graham asked raising an eyebrow at the name,

Judas nodded,

“The one and only fox of the Legion. He's a much better fit for being in charge of the Legion. He’s not as brash or bloodthirsty as Lanius. He's not a raging bull, he's the _Rattlesnake in the boot.”_

“He's the Master Frumentarius correct?”

“You'd be right. But honestly I wouldn't be surprised if Caesar didn't kill Lanius just so that Inculta could be his Legate. Inculta is like a son to Caesar but yet I get the feeling that there's A LOT more there than just a father son bond. If you get what I mean….”

Joshua rolled his soft blue eyes aloofly at the statement but he also felt a pang of something he couldn't quite identify from within his chest, bitterness...jealousy?

“I thought homosexuality was outlawed within the Legion or at least I heard it was.”

Judas snickered

“Actions speak louder than words, and there's a reason Elder McNamara calls Fortification Hill, **_Fronification Hill_**.”

Joshua snerked softly and again rolled his eyes at the lude wordplay. He couldn't deny it was humorous and slightly true..actually it was very true even though no one in the Legion would admit it.

“Anyway back to the matter at hand, which is getting you home. I would normal be able to help you but there's a battle brewing between the remaining tribes here in Zion and I have my hands bound dealing with the White Legs-”

Judas sighed rubbed the bridge of her nose before pulling a pair of regular glasses out her shirt pocket and put them on.

“Say no more Graham...I know where this is going and yes that means I'll help.”

“It seems you're quite used to this.”

“What getting myself in tribal wars? Not really to be honest.”

“You seem unusually calm for someone who just signed themselves up for assisting in battle that supposedly is unaccustomed to fight battles.”

“Hey easy there Tinder box, I never I wasn't used to battles. I mean I am a Paladin after all….I said I'm not accustomed to getting mixed up with tribal affairs. I'm used to a totally different type of war.”

“Sounds hard to believe that that you've fought different types of wars.”

Judas scoffed.

“And why would that be?”

“Because War...war never changes.”

 

 

 


	2. Technology and a toaster

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's an Easter egg in here...

Life in the Caves had quickly become more lively since Judas’s arrival 3 days ago. Not only was she what the locals called an “outlander” but she was also from a different group than Joshua had been.

And while most of the tribals accepted and actually wholeheartedly welcomed Judas, some of them were hesitant and wary of her and her use of technology.

One of the ones that were wary of Judas and her use of Technology was one of Joshua’s closest disciples, Smoke On the water.

“Owslander! I want have word with ou!”

The tribal woman had caught Judas as she was entering the Cave...in her power armor.

“What is it Smoke on the water ?” The Brotherhood woman said, her voice altered by her armor.

“What you do? What you wear?!” The tribal woman gestured brassily to Judas’s armor, from where she maintained a safe distance between the two.

Judas sighed and shook her head, amused by the tribal’s reaction to such other worldly objects.

“This.” She gestured to her suit.  
“Is my armor. It's called power armor.”

“Powa armor?” The woman question as she circled Judas.

“Yes power armor, it's basically really fancy armor with a few technological touches.”

Smoke on the Water shook her head as she knocked on Judas’s helmet.

“I do no understanding! How can Owslander breathe and How can Owalander talk or move? And how did oswlander get this Powa Armor? Was it from White legs!?”

Judas sighed and rubbed the back of her helmet.

“I definitely did not get this from the White legs. I got it from My uh...Family and I'm not sure how to explain the workings of it in a way you can understand.”

Smoke on the water pointed to the BOS Insignia that was painted on her chest plate.

“And what is that of?”

“It's my family’s mark look maybe Joshua could explain things better” she said yawning as she was worn out from wandering about the park all day looking for salvagable technology.

“Let us find Joshua. Come Owslander!”

Judas looked at the rest of the tribe members and shrugged before following the eager disciple up through the cave and outside into the night to where Graham was sitting by the fire reading his bible.

He seemed to be expected the two of them, or at least heard that they were coming. He raised an eyebrow at Judas’s new apperance and gave his disciple a warm nod.

“Smoke on the water it is good to see you, and I see you have brought Judas with you...is there something wrong?”

The disciple shook her head but pointed at Judas anyway.

“Joshua I bring you the Owslander in what she Call Powa armor. She say she got it from family but give no talk on how it move or work. “

Joshua sighed and stood up, he looked up at Judas with an amused look on his face.

“Family?”

Judas shrugged casually,

“Yeah the Brothehood is my family considering we referer to each other as our brothers and sisters. I may not have been born into this family but I know I was meant to be a part of it.”

“You must have a very large family reunion then.” He teased casually, Judas snorted and sighed before Joshua started talking again.

“I must say I don't recall you wearing this in when you first arrived and I’m curious in where you got it.”

“I had it stashed away, I was afraid that if i wore my suit on my first meeting with the tribals I'd end up tied to a pole and nearly burnt at the stake...again.”

Joshua raised an eyebrow

“Again? Well I guess you made the right decision in that case.”

The disciple cleared her throat loudly, getting Graham's attention.

“It's alright Smoke on the water, this simply an outsider piece of technology. It won't hurt us, and how about I explain the workings of it to you in the morning, so that I can find out from our friend here exactly how it's powered.”

The disciple seemed satisfied at the given answer so she gave Joshua a quick nod and blessing of gratitude before turning to Judas.

“And you Owslander...do not put my people in harm way with such outter worldly items! And if you are wise remember to show respect to greatest warrior!”

“I promise I won't and don't want to hurt anyone and I’ll be sure to be very respectful towards him. Good night smoke on the on the water.”

“Thank you and Good night to you owslander.” And with that the tribal disappeared leaving the former Legate and the Paladin alone.

Judas sighed and walked over to beside a very large boulder and stepped out of her power armor.

She smiled and put on her regular glasses and sat down in front of the fire across from where Joshua was standing.

“So do you want to learn and get to know more about my power armor or was that to buy time?”

Graham sat down across the woman and tilted his head.

“both, I’ll admit to that.”

Judas chuckled and nodded,

“Well let's start getting down to business.  
What's your first question?”

“What did you mean by ‘again’?”

Judas chuckled as she pulled 2 beers out of her pip boy and gave Graham a cheeky smile.

“Well it started with a Toaster…”


	3. A brighter future

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Joshua and Judas discuss why the Legion and Bos forged an alliance

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the disgustingly long delay. Family medical issues...

“So you're with Brotherhood of steel?” Remarked Graham causally as he and Judas walked on the canyon that overlooked the Dead Horses camp.

“That I am, and have been for quite some time.”

“I may have asked you this before but why did the Brotherhood make themselves  
allies with the Legion?”

Judas stopped walking, and placed her hands on her hips.

“It's not like we had a choice.”

“You always have a choice.”

“Not real good ones, it was either be an ally of the Legion or side with the NCR.”

“What's wrong with the New Californian Republic?”

Judas snorted and shook her head as she started walking.

“They betrayed us. That's what's wrong.”  
Graham raised an eyebrow under his bandages.

“How so?”

Judas sighed and even though her eyes were concealed by her trademark aviatior sunglasses, Graham could sense the sadness that filled her.

“A few years ago before the Brotherhood went into lock down, we were the powerhouse of the Mojave. We were superiorly trained and had the best technology and weaponry in the Mojave as well. For decades we lived in peace with the locals and the natives, even making allies with the kings in Freeside and the Followers of the Apocalypse as well. Then it all changed when the NCR attacked.”

“I'm sorry to hear that, but I fail to see how that's betrayal.”

“I'm getting there, anyway the NCR betrayed us by attacking us at Helios one. They nearly wiped us out, as if they had forgotten that it was West coast Brotherhood elders that helped their President Tandi build the NCR from the ground up. Now do you understand?”  
Joshua nodded,

“Indeed I do. But if your Brotherhood was Superior in weapons and training how did the NCR nearly bring you to an end?”

“We were outnumbered, it was 175 to 1000. We had everything but manpower, had it not been for Elder McNamara we wouldn't have survived. Had Elijah just listened to Nolan, we would've had at least 100 survivors, not 57.”

Bitterness and resentment tinged Judas’s voice as she spoke.

“It was Elijah's obsession with ARCHIMEDES that led us nearly to our demise. He disregarded the safety of our group and pursued his goal anyway, even as the NCR stormed the power station. It was only when McNamara gave the order to retreat to The bunkers did Elijah flee the Station, abandoning us. But luckily we had Elder McNamara to lead us of the darkness and into the light and into safety of the bunkers in hidden valley. He was only a paladin at the time but he went above and beyond the call of duty and broke the ranks to secure a brighter future for the Brotherhood.”

“It sounds like you admire this Elder of yours.”

Judas smiled  
“I do, without him my oldest sister Genesis wouldn't have survived.”

Joshua raised an eyebrow.

“Genesis?”

Judas chuckled

“Yes her name is really Genesis I'll explain later, it'll make a whole more sense.”

Joshua hummed and nodded before speaking again.

“So this Elder of yours secured a future for your Brotherhood by hiding you underground.”

“Yeah he gave us a future and it was a brighter future….underground.”


	4. Vistors from another chapter....

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Judas brings in some help form the mojave....her best friends and Citadel bunk mates,

"Don't worry Graham, Lucy and Gab won't tell anyone about you. I trust these two nitwits with my life! They'll make sure that the white legs are defeated and that nothing happens to the dead horses, I've explained this before like 2 weeks ago." Judas explained to the Joshua as they walked towards the entrance of the National Park where her friends were waiting for her.

Graham sighed and looked down at Judas who was staring straight ahead and not at him, giving the Legate a moment to actually observe her, the way she moved, how ears and nose twitched when she was in deep thought, and the way her breast bounced under her tee shirt...

 

Graham caught himself before his imagination could wander very far.

It had been a few okay several years since he'd had any non tribal company that was female, but hewasn't going to give into temptation besides she was half his age and worked for the man that damned him and tried to destroy him. He felt that he shouldn't trust her but he couldn't help himself but to trust her...Trusting her was almost instinctual, so natural and it felt right.

He let out a soft sigh which alerted Judas and caught her attention.

"Wat's on your mind Graham?" Judas said softly, looking at the man from the corner of her eyes which were concealed by her trademark aviators.

Graham cleared throat nervously before speaking.

"This might be crossing a few boundaries but I was...dwelling over the fact that I trust you despite the fact that you are...close to Caesar...The man who sent me to my damnation and yet you're willingly helping me despite it all. I feel foolish for giving into the urge to trust you so whole heartedly...without a second thought like it's natural. If that makes any sense...."

 

Judas sighed and smirked,

 

"I might have ties to Caesar but I have no reason to tell him you still exist or where ypu are...hell I couldn't even if I wanted to because if I did I'd potentially putting myself and the alliance between the Brotherhood and Legion in danger. Beside what Caesar did to you was...kinda fucked up," Judas paused and stole a quick glance at Graham who was blantly staring at her, his firery blue eyes intently focused on her and her words.

 

"But what?" 

 

Judas sighed and shook her head,

 

"It's noting..It's just me over thinking again."

"Please say what you need to...Even it hurts me or you..." He said eagerly,

Judas shook her head,

 

"No time now for a deep conversation, we'll be meeting up with the nitwits in no later than 10 minutes..."

Graham sighed disappointed that the conversation would have to wait till later, but happy to be relieved of the pressure of some of his feelings and frustrations....

"So tell me about these friends of yours." Graham said casually as the two made their way through the narrow canyon slots,

"Well Lucy like I told you earlier is a Lancer-Knight and Gab is a Scribe. We've known each other since or very first day in the brotherhood, we're called the Bibicalteers." Judas snickered as she weaved and bobbed her way through the narrow path.

"The Bibicalteers?" Graham said raising an eyebrow,

"Yeah the bibicalteers, you'll understand more once you meet the two."  
"I suppose so...I assume Gab is a nickname for one of your companions?"

"Yeah and so is Lucy. Gab's full name is Gaberial liek the angel and Lucy is short for Lucfier...." 

Graham chuckled and shook his head,

"Interesting names."

"Oh it gets better, you just wait." She said with wink as the pulled themselves out of the canyon slots and into the bright sunshine of the morning.

Judas chuckled when she turned aorund and saw graham,

"Do I amuse you?" He siad raising his eye brow,

Judas shook her head,

"Hold still you have little chucks of canyon wall on you." She said as she very gently dusted him off, the touch even her feather like brushes sent every nerve a flare and yet sent shivers of pleasure down his spine.

"I apologize if I caused you any pain." She said as they started walking again, 

"It's alright, I live with it everyday, it doesn't bother me much these days...in fact I would be dishonest if I ommited the fact that your touch brings more than just pain..." Graham said smirking from underneath his bandages.

Judas raised an eyebrow,

"I've seen enough porn to know where this is going..." She said snickering making Graham roll his eyes.

He opened his mouth to day something but was cut off by someone shouting.

"You're going to make porn where?" 

The two of them jumped and jerked to a stop and looked to their left and spotted Judas's 2 comarades relaxing at a picinic table eating.

A lean muscled  20 something's african american young man with cornrows groaned and shook his head.

"Must you be so loud and so vulgar? We're in the holy valley!" He chided making his female teammate snicker,

"You think this is bad...just wait till I find me a good rock to-" The tall and atheltic shaped Oriental woman said before being cut off by her friends groan of disgust.

"thinking about defiling the valley? I'm surprised you haven't already...Have you seen the slagmites in the caves? They putthe Legionaries to shame!" Judas said wrapping her arms around her male friend.

"Nope not yet...Gab hasn't stopped gushing over how beautiful "God's" works are here...not exactly great lady boner producing material, you know what i mean?" The woman shrugged  casually,

Judas snickered and noticed Gaberial staring at Graham,

 

"So yeah....I should introduce y'all now shouldn't I...So This bashfully little bible thumper over here is Gaberial Moses, feficated scribe and dedicated door knocker aka a faithful Mormon like yourself, so y'all can bump bibles and swap score[tures and palm psalms..." Judas said pushing Gab forward so he was closer to Graham, 

"It's a pleasure to meet a fellow man of the Lord! Someone who isn't afraid of the good news and knows the Lord's word and isn't afraid of the truth! I'm Gabriel like Jude said I'm a scribe from the Brotherhood of Steel and you must be-" Gab gushed holding out his hand before retracting it when he realized the state of Graham, who nodded and smiled at the much younger man.

"Joshua "The Burned man" Graham....Holy shit a living legend..."Lucy said smirking,

 

"I've heard stories about you from some of the slave but I chalked them up to being superstious old biddies." Judas snickered and shook her head,

 

"Still have no filter i see." 

 

Lucy snickered,

 

"Hell fucking no! If anything living in that famn camp with Grandpa Grumpy dick and That sweet ass Legate of his, Vulpesy boy, has made my filter worse." Gab hung his head,

 

"I apologize for her and Judas 's behavior ahead of time...those two...are...well different.."

 

"Oh come on we're not bad...just a godless heathen and a devil worshiper!" Judas said hugging her tall friend and buryong her face in the other girls ample chest.

"And part time lesbian lovers..." Lucy said snickering as she patted her short friends head.

"Shh don't tell them that!" Judas said letting go of her firends waist before introducing Lucy.

"Lucy here is my Lancer knight in normally shining power armor and yes she is a satanist as I am an atheist....We're Godless heathens."

Graham raised both eyebrows this time and looked between the two then at Gab,

"It must be very..interesting traveling with these two." 

Gab chuckled and rolled his eyes,

"As much as these two disturbe me and make bother the lord by asking 'Why me?" no more than 3 times a day, I won't have it any other way." He said smiling as Lucy faked a sob and grabbed him and initated a "Bibleteer sandwich" which meant a group hug.

 

Graham snickered and turned his back to the trio as he heard someone approaching....

Follows-chalk came bounding up quickly to Graham's side like an eager puppy, smiling and grining as always.

 

"So we have visitors? Friends of Judas I assume?" he said quietly glancing at the group patting each other's backs.

"We are all friends of each other, but yes they are of the same group as  Judas is..." He let out a soft tender sigh when he said her name,

"Brotherhood of Steel..." 

"Yes the Brotherhood of Steel..."Graham said as he turned back to the group and suggested they head back to the camps.


End file.
